


Pampered Bath.

by maaldas



Series: On December 22nd [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, J2, M/M, NC-17, RPS - Freeform, Timestamp, on december 22, spnkink_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during Jared’s last trimester of his pregnancy with the twins, he felt constant back ache. So, Jensen, the dutiful husband that he was, decided to stay at home and off work to take care his miserable husband. Pampered bath and sexy activities in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampered Bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for ‘On December 22nd’ 
> 
> Also written as fill for a prompt by anonymous prompter on spnkink_meme round august 2012. Pregnant Jared being bathed by his husband/mate Jensen. Hair washing, shaving etc. Just want to see something really loving and sensual with Jensen taking care of an obviously pregnant Jared. Bath sex would be great, but bottom!jared only though please. No underage please.
> 
> Disclaimer : All real people you’re about to read here? Never met them, certainly don’t own them.

 

**PAMPERED BATH**

Jared had been curled up on their big bed for few days now and it made Jensen worried but every time he asked his husband, Jared only said that it was normal for an eight months pregnant guy to feel back pain every now and then. Jared too had contacted his birth father Shane and his old man said that it was to be expected because he experienced the same things when he was pregnant with Jared so, Jared should not worry about it. His latest check up also said that their babies and him were healthy, except for fatique. That was why he took his maternity leave a month early. So, he thought Jensen's worries were unfounded.

"It's alright, Jen. Just go to work, please. I'll be fine," Jared insisted stubbornly from his prone position on the bed.

Jared had been feeling the ache for the last three days but he just chalked it up as extreme fatigue. Jensen disagreed. The older man let out a big sigh as he sat on the side of the bed facing his husband. "How can I put my mind at ease when every time I look at you, you're winching in pain?"

"I'm not," countered Jared with big eyes and innocent look that was definitely fake. Especially, when a slight wince pulled the corner of his mouth. Jensen only raised his eyebrows at his hard-headed husband which made the younger man rolled his eyes at him. "Fine!" said Jared with a huff. "It's just back pain and it's normal for a pregnant guy like me to feel it every so often when I'm nearing my due."

"Uh huh… How are your ankles? Still aching?" asked Jensen as he rubbed the aforementioned appendages and rubbed them slightly.

"Well, the foot gel kinda help and … you're a good masseuse," praised Jared with a grin. 

"Glad I could help," Jensen chuckled. "But seriously, if your back still in pain then we must do something about it."

"You wouldn't change your mind would you?"

"Nope!" replied Jensen with a pleased grin. "I've left a message to the office telling them that I won't be coming to the office today to take care of you."

"What did your father says?"

"What do I care what he said? I've been working my ass off the last couple of years. I deserve a break every now and then."

"Won't be a break if you spend your day taking care of me," countered Jared.

"Are you kidding me?" Jensen smirked at him. "Who said I'm going to spend my day just taking care of you? Annoying you is much more pleasurable."

Jared scowled at him but Jensen just took hold of his hand and kissed it before bending low to kiss his stomach. "You have me all day, baby. Whatever you need just tell me. I'm here to please." Jensen ended his vow with a saucy wink that provoked laughter out of Jared. His frustration against his husband lost immediately. 

"Why does it sound dirty when you say that?"

"Oh, really?" Jensen teased his husband as he leaned closer to nip Jared's sharp chin. "What? You want your servant all clean and nice, your Highness? Gotta throw me in a hot tub and scrub me hard and raw until I'm all shiny?" whispered Jensen seductively as his hands rubbing Jared's swollen belly and lips planting open mouthed kisses along Jared's jaw line.

"Uggghhh… Jen…" Jared's strangled moan skipped out of his throat as Jensen noticed in amusement that Jared's eyes were glazed over with arousal. His pupil dilated and all.

Ever since Jared entered his last trimester, he seemed to be ten times hornier than usual. Jensen often teased him for that because there was not much to get Jared going these days. He could get aroused at a drop of Jensen's boxer on the floor. As a healthy and sexually active male, Jensen took it to his advantage which made him guilty seeing his husband was in pain like this.

"What d'you think of a hot bath would do to your back, J?"

Jared, who had been disoriented due to Jensen's seductive words and hot kisses, blinked few times to clear his head before smiling at Jensen's attentiveness. "I'm sure it'll do great!"

Jensen grinned down at him. "I'll be right back." He kissed Jared's lips once before sauntering to their bathroom to prepare Jared's hot bath. "Don't go anywhere!"

Jared could only roll his eyes, like he could go anywhere with his back felt like it snapped in two. Not to mention that there was a hot bath in the near future. Jensen could be silly sometimes. Nope, Jared would stay right there until his husband returned from the bathroom then pick him up off bed and brought him into the bath. Yup, Jared was ready to be pampered today.

Soon, the sound of running water filtered out of the bathroom from the open door. Then, five minutes later, Jensen came out of it and made a beeline to the bed where Jared waited patiently sitting on the headboard reading a baby book.

"All set?" asked Jared with a smile as he put down his book on the bedside table.

"All set, Your Highness. Now, if you kindly let me take you to your bath, Your Highness," said Jensen bowing low beside Jared's bed.

Jared giggled mirthfully listening to Jensen's antics. He let Jensen took his hand and kissed it before swinging his legs over the bed. His movement was suddenly halted when he felt a double kick on his bladder. "Ouch!" His hand immediately went to his waist.

"What? What happens, is it your back?" asked Jensen in alarmed.

Jared groaned painfully, "Ugh… nothing. They're just kicking my bladder. Now, I need to pee. I swear, they're playing football in there," muttered Jared under his breath as he glared at Jensen who smiled smugly at him.

"Come on," Jensen then swoop Jared off his feet much to the younger man's surprise.

"Jensen!" Jared gasped. "I must weigh a ton. Please put me down."

"I'm just gonna take you to the next room. Don't sweat it," Jensen squeaked tersely as he staggered under his husband's weight that was increased twice during his pregnancy. 

"You don't sweat it. I can walk, you know," Jared insisted. 

Finally, Jensen managed to bring Jared to the bathroom and put him down in front of the toilet. He helped Jared taking off his sweat pant and standing behind him when Jared was relieving himself, rubbing Jared's stomach and kissing his shoulder. The action spoke loudly about their level of comfort with each other.

After they were done, Jensen flushed the toilet then continued to strip his husband of the rest of his clothes before guiding the heavily pregnant man into the awaiting hot water.

"Is it warm enough?" asked Jensen patiently helping Jared lay his back against the side of the tub.

"It's perfect Jen," praised Jared, smiling at his attentive husband. Jared then closed his eyes, luxuriating in the warm water while Jensen rubbed his stomach lovingly. He could not stop smiling as he felt constant movement beneath Jared's skin. There were sharp nudgings here and there and Jensen amused himself by playing tag with his children.

"What're you doing?" asked Jared, tickled by Jensen's antics. Sometimes, Jensen could act silly like a little kid. It reminded Jared of Jensen's love of children and he had no doubt that Jensen would be a good father for their children. Since, their babies already loved him even when they were still inside Jared's stomach. Their babies had never been this active without him near.

"J, look at them! They were playing tag with me!" exclaimed Jensen enthusiastically.

"No. I think they’re just love giving me bruises from the inside."

"Awwww... don't be like that, baby." Jensen kissed Jared's forehead. "They're just a pair of active babies."

"If they're this active when they're still inside, I wonder what'll happen when they're born," Jared mused as his hand joined Jensen's hand on his stomach. 

"A pair of athletes! That's what they'll become," said Jensen with full of conviction.  

Jared snorted. "What if they wanna be doctors, then?"

"Athlete's doctors!"

Jared laughed his head off instantly. "You're incorrigible!" Jensen just smiled smugly at him.

"Ups! Almost forget."

Jensen leaped off from his place crouching beside the tub to fetch the shampoo bottle from the mirror cabinet. He poured a generous amount on his palm before rubbing them together and applied the soapy liquid on Jared's brunette hair.

"Close your eyes..." Jensen reminded Jared softly as he carefully washed his husband's longish hair and massaged his scalp.

Jared sat there with his eyes closed enjoying Jensen's ministration. He had had said it before and he would said it again. Jensen was a good, no, great masseuse.

"Hmmmmh... your hands are divine Jensen," Jared moaned his appreciation as Jensen’s fingers making their way to massage his temples and neck. "Oh yeah, baby. Right there ...ohhh...have you considered quitting your job and be professional at this?"

Jensen laughed, feeling pleased that he could make his husband happy and alleviating his pain with his skill but before Jensen could answered, Jared continued, "On second thought, I take it back. I want you to service me only and not other people." Jared was smiling contently. "Hmmm ... my personal masseuse."

"Greedy aren't you?" teased Jensen.

"For you, definitely!"

"I think that's supposed to be my line."

"I don't care," Jared replied simply.

Jensen was famous of his possessiveness and over protectiveness towards Jared. Considering their history, no one blamed him, really. Jared was not ordinary guy. In many parts of the world, there were still lots of people who looked down upon a guy like Jared, thinking that he was a freak, an abomination. In fact, Jensen’s own parents were one of them. What had happened in New York had made Jensen realized how precious his Jared was and how lucky he was to be Jared's husband. Maternity male were still a rarity but they existed for a reason. Jared existed for him, if Jensen wanted to be selfish. Jared existed because Jensen could not imagine loving someone else. Thinking this, Jensen was suddenly overwhelmed by an urge to kiss his husband. So, he cleaned Jared's hair, washed off the shampoo off the brown locks carefully as to avoid the suds getting into Jared's eyes.

When Jared finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Jensen's face so close to his. The intensity of his gaze sent Jared into silence which Jensen took advantage of by diving straight to his lips. Jared quickly reciprocated and soon two tongues battled for dominance with Jensen massaging the inside of Jared's mouth sending the pregnant male's libido to rise. Jared's hands found purchase on Jensen's dirty blond hair and grappled on his neck and shoulder as he was trying to mesh their face together.

Jensen’s free hand slowly crept towards Jared’s nether region massaging the rapidly swollen long meat between his legs. He stimulated the appendage skillfully until Jared was panting harshly into his mouth. A guttural moan ripped out of Jared’s throat as Jensen squished his balls tightly. These days, just like that it did not take much to get Jared going; it also did not take much to make him come. As his body seemed to produce more and more female hormone, Jared had become quick to arouse and quick to come. Yet, the perk was that after each ejaculation he was ready to go again the next second.

“AAhhhh… Jen … Jensen don’t stop …”

Jensen left Jared’s lips to suck the side of his long neck. He clamped his thick lips under Jared’s jaw just below his left ear, Jared’s hot spot and succeeded to coerce a deep groan out of his husband. Jared lifted up his hips in a rhythm with Jensen’s stroking of his member. After a bite and suck on his neck’s skin, Jared came with Jensen’s name shouted out of his mouth. Jensen then spent the next seconds raining small kisses on Jared’s face.

“What … what was … that?” rasped Jared, swallowing roughly as he was fighting to control his breathing.

“Just love you ‘s all,” answered Jensen with an adoring smile that he preserved specially for Jared. He touched Jared’s cheek with the back of his fingers before stating, “you need to shave.”

“Huh?” responded Jared articulately.

For the second time, Jensen heaved himself off the floor to get their shaving kit. He returned to sit on the bathroom floor next to the tub as he prepared the kit. He shook the mousse can a couple of times before squeezing the content onto his palm and applying it on Jared’s stubble cheeks and neck. Next, he took out the razor and grasped Jared’s chin. He maneuvered it this and that, tilting it left and right and up as he adeptly stroke the razor on Jared’s skin while Jared stayed quiet and still the whole time, letting Jensen did his work. Jared was always fascinated with how intense and sharp Jensen’s concentration was. He let no place un-scrapped and meticulously shaved every facial hair on Jared’s face until it was smooth as a baby’s bottom.

“Done!” Jensen announced.

Jared snapped out of his daze, after gotten lulled into the haze of Jensen’s trans-like aura that he seemed to exude during important activity.

“I think the water’s getting cold,” informed Jared.

“Yeah? Then it’s time to get you out before you prune.”

Jensen repacked the shaving kit and returned it into the mirror cabinet before helping Jared to get out of the tub.

“No carrying me around!” Jared adamantly refused when Jensen looped his arm over his shoulder.

“Alright, alright! Sheees…”

Since Jared refused to be carried to the bed, Jensen only held his waist as he waddled out of the bathroom and helped him get into his warm and fluffy bathrobe. Jared burrowed under the blanket with a long sigh and Jensen immediately fussed over him, arranging the blanket and comforter on top of Jared and tucking him in.

“Now, breakfast time!”

“You’re gonna make me breakfast too?” asked Jared with a pleased smile and hopeful tone.

“’Course I will. I’m your servant today, remember?”

“Riiiight. So, you better make me something good, you hear me? Or I won’t allow you to sleep next to me tonight,” threatened Jared as he played along with his husband’s game.

Jensen made a terrified face and a mock gasp. “Oh, Your Highness please, don’t be cruel to me,” he pleaded in an almost sincere expression. “I’ll prepare your delicious meal immediately!”

“You do that!” commanded Jared with an arrogant tilt of his chin. He struggled to maintain the act but failed miserably when he could not stop his lips from twitching. Soon, they were laughing merrily for their silliness.

“How’s your back now?” asked Jensen softly, fingers threading through Jared’s wet hair.

“Feels great! No pain.”

“Good! Please have some rest. I’ll be right back before you know it.” Jensen leaned down and kissed his forehead before leaving for the kitchen to make something for breakfast.

“Ok,” whispered Jared tiredly. Fatigue quickly crept into him after the warm bath and Jensen’s loving attention. He decided to succumb into his body’s demand to rest as he waited his love to return with a healthy breakfast just for him.

 

  


 


End file.
